This invention relates to an inflatable evacuation slide device and more particularly to an inflatable slide for use on elevated trains where there is a restricted clearance space on either side of the railway car. Heretofore, the evacuation of passengers from elevated trains was substantially non-existent except for use of existing structural supports and conventional platforms at spaced intervals. Conventional slides that deployed transversely of the length of the train had limited application. The present invention is directed to a novel inflatable escape slide which provides a cantilever type inflatable porch or platform immediately adjacent a side exit or access door of a train which in turn is connected to an inclined inflatable slide which is deployed in a direction parallel to the length of the train thereby insuring its proper deployment under substantially all conditions of evacuation need including very restricted right of way clearances thus insuring the safety of passengers under all conditions of use.